1. Field
Embodiments relate to a wireless network communication channel allocation method to avoid interference generated during communication in the wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As numerous wireless devices have been introduced, wireless devices to be used may be subject to interference by other communication networks or devices generating electromagnetic waves, such as microwave ovens etc. Such communication interference is a factor deteriorating communication performance of wireless devices.
A ZIGBEE network (IEEE 802.15.4) used mainly in a control-based application is subject to severe performance deterioration when it uses not only the same frequency bands as frequency bands used by a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) (IEEE 802.11 b/g/n) and a microwave oven but also frequency bands adjacent thereto. To avoid such interference, a method to avoid a time zone during which an interference source performs communication or a method to avoid a frequency band used by the interference source may be used.
A conventional method to avoid a communication time zone has problems of performance deterioration such as increased communication latency when the interference source occupies a channel for a long time.
A conventional method to avoid a frequency band used by the interference source includes a method to select a channel farthest from a currently used channel to avoid interference during channel allocation. Even though such a method is easily implemented due to simple channel selection without considering current wireless communication states and characteristics of an interference source, frequent channel switching is required when a large number of interference sources is present.